Naruto The Final Sacrifice
by Animus Messor
Summary: Naruto makes a bet and comes to realize his power question remains will he be able to do what is needed or will he choose a different path. AU Strong/Smart/Semi-Dark Naruto Pairings possible No harem Rated M for possible gore.
1. Chapter 1

The rain cascaded along the rooftops of the village the pounding of the droplets on the roof top the silence that followed each and every single one haunted him and constant reminder of how alone he was. His blonde spiky hair all disorganized and unruly just as much as he was. He stared out at the crack window only to be greeted by the broken reflection of himself staring right back at him. The afternoon stayed like this with sky pouring rain over the village hidden in the leaves. He could not stay in the tiny apartment any longer he need to get out he felt as though he was being surround by the walls. He put on his orange jumpsuit and placed his green goggles on his head and made his way to the door. The street was empty with everyone inside taking shelter from the rain inside their homes.

Naruto gazed up at the Hokage mountainside and looked at the craved image of the fourth Hokage.

"Yea that seems like a good place to think"

It took him a while to reach the summit by the time he got there the rain had begun to stop and the sun began pierce through the clouds. He gazed out towards the village and he smelled the crisp invigorating air. The people coming out of their homes greeted one another with smiles and began to go about their normal business. Why could they not look at him like that? He closed his eyes and tried to see himself as one of the villagers yet when he tired all he saw was their glares. He felt so alone he went into the woods and grabbed one of the branches on the trees and tired to lift himself up he needed to get stronger maybe if he was stronger maybe it was because it was because he was weak.

He collapsed after a while only able to muster thirty pull ups and then start to feel his arms begin to burn.

"Why? Maybe if I become as strong as the forth they would look at me as the look at the him?"

He flipped onto his stomach and spread his arms apart and began to lift himself off the ground and the lower himself back down over and over. He needed to get stronger he needed to know that someone cared.

"_They will never care"_

His body stopped and felt a chill crawl up his spine he heard someone speak to him he looked up only to find nothing but the trees rustling in the wind.

"I know that I heard that it may have been a whisper but…I heard it"

Someone spoke to him but what was said hurt just as much as it comforted and finally a fear started to grip his heart what if what he heard was right.

"No… please.. it is all I have left what's the point of being strong if no one will care!"

Everything seemed to move on by second by second, minute by minute until nothing mattered. Tears starting to welling in his eyes streaming down his face and landing on the ground mixing with rain that was absorbed by the ground.

"Naruto?"

A familiar voice called to him he looked up and saw the Third Hokage staring down at him. Naruto dried the last few tears on his shelves and stood up and stared down at his own feet and bowed his head.

"Lord Hokage Good afternoon"

"Naruto, stop that you don't have to do that, please something is wrong talk to me"

Naruto gazed at the elder Hokage and saw the kindness he so longed from the others yet he remembered the voice _"They will never care"_.

"No Lord Hokage nothing is wrong I will take my leave take care sir".

With that Naruto walked away leaving the old Hokage there watching as he left more defeated than the Hoakge had ever seen him. He went down the stairs replaying what he had heard over and over in his head.

"So if they will not care then why become strong?"

He went through the wooded areas so he could avoid the other villagers when he heard a small voice coming from behind some bushes there he saw three boys with a girl her lavender eyes staring at the ice cream cone on the ground.

"I am sorry I did not mean to have you drop your ice cream cone"

"WHAT DO I CARE ABOUT YOU MEAN'T TO DO HOW ARE YO GOING TO MAKE UP FOR THIS!"

"Hey isn't she the heir to the Hyuuga Clan?"

"Let me see… Yup she is I can tell cause of her eyes see"

"Yea your right maybe we should teach her a lesson"

Naruto felt his arm stiffen up his fingers curling into fists as he stepped through the bushes to meet these boys.

"HEY! What do you think your doing"

"Huh? Who are you?"

"It's the kid that none of the other adults like"

"I think she has already said sorry for causing you to drop your cone".

"Oh yea well she will be when I am done"

Naruto charged the kid whose cone fell and tackled him to the ground and started hitting him only to feel someone hit him on the side of his face. The other boys began pummeling him to then be joined by the other. This last for a good two minutes the sound of fists hitting his body. He could hear some rustling coming from the brush next to them.

"HINATA-SAMA WHAT IS GOING HERE!"

"LOOK IT'S A HYUUGA RUN!"

The children ran away as the Hyuuga clan member ran over to Hinata to check on her condition.

"Hinata-sama did those children hurt you in any way?"

She proceeded to shake her head to say that she wasn't hurt as her eyes look over at Naruto's body.

"But it was thanks to him that I am safe"

The man looked over at the body that was laying on the ground and saw the spiky blonde hair and he felt his blood begin to chill. He picked Hinata off the ground and start to lead her out of the woods.

"Hinata-sama we must leave now"

"But what about the boy"

The man said only walked faster when Hinata turn back to look at him. Naruto could hear the girl leaving the woods only seconds before he passed out his mind sending him into blackness. He could feel the water around him first then came the dripping sound on pipes. His eyes began to open up as he looked around his body not hurting as it did before only to be greeted with what appeared as a sewer system. Then he heard a voice coming down the sewer and what appeared a bright light. There stood figures only their outlines visible from the distance the shape of a man and woman was the only thing that could be garnered.

"Mom? Dad?"

The figures waved at Naruto beckoning him to come closer he felt himself standing up and moving slowly at first then a dead sprint.

"MOM! DAD!"

Naruto did not feel tired as he ran towards them he could almost see them now just as he moved to grasp at their outstretched hands he fell face first into the water only to realize that what he saw was not real. He looked around him only to see a massive gate with a note with the Kangi for seal on it.

"But I thought it was for real this time"

"_Hehe I found it funny it that counts for anything"_

Naruto quickly looked up furious after all he had suffered if someone had done that to him it was the cruelest prank ever play on him and now they would suffer just like he had suffered. When he looked up however, no one was there but the cage. Naruto stood up his orange jumpsuit not soaked even after he had fallen down into the water. He heard nothing after the last comment and crept slowly towards the cage his heartbeat pounding inside his head something felt off yet it seemed as though he could not resist whatever was in there.

"_Hehe got you"_

Suddenly massive claws reached out from inside the cage and where stopped only an inch away from Naruto barely even able to touch them. Naruto stumbled back as he saw the claws retract back into the cage and back into the darkness. After seeing this he was not even deterred and moved closer to the bars seeing a swirling red mist start to condense into what appeared into a human form. The figure was male his red hair left loose as it cascaded down his back he wore a black kimono with a red design covering the left and right side of his kimono with what appeared like flames.

"_Damn I almost had you oh well it is not like I can do anything to you while I am in here"._

Naruto gazed at the man trying to get a better look at his face and see how that one man could have created a claw out of nothing. Suddenly he saw the man eyes red with slits for pupils and felt as though he has seen those eyes before. Slowly he realized who the person before him was and felt a tinge of fear and excitement in his voice as he whispered the entity's name.

"Kyuubi"

"_The one and same and you must be Naruto can't say I have much respect for someone who gets kicked around all over this shitty village"_

"How are you here I thought the fourth killed you"

"_Hehe yea a mere human kill that which born by the hate of humans we have a real smart one don't we"_

"Fine stay here it's not like you did anything for me now that I know why the villagers hate me I think I can understand"

"_Oh you think you understand why you were forced to suffer the beatings, the scolds, and being all alone"_

"They think I am you what else could it possibility be they blame me for the deaths you caused"

"_You would think they would be smart not to mess with thing that killed their loved ones eh"_

"What is wrong with you have you never even cared about anyone other than yourself have you ever known what love is?"

"_Why bother with that anyways have you never felt the strength that you get when you hate someone or say when you will kill someone"_

"No and I never would ever want to feel that power I would prefer to be weak"

"_Why none of these villagers even care about you… I know why don't we make a bet"_

"A bet?"

"_Yea here is what I propose you prove to me that you can find one person in this village that even cares and can express any form of love to you and I will help you out by teaching you how to harness my power but if you lose…"_

"If I lose?"

"_Then I get to call the shots as in I get to take over permanently is it a deal?"_

The Kyuubi left his arm out stretched Naruto gazed at it thinking about the power he could gain maybe then if he could command the Kyuubi then he might be accepted. Naruto stretched his arm and placed his hand into the Kyuubi's hand and then he felt his body be pull close to the bars.

"_By the way you have until the end of today to find the person better hurry tick tock"_

Naruto felt himself be shot out of the tunnel as he sat up awake back in the woods with all the cuts and bruises he got from the boys.

"Did that really happen or was that a dream"

"_Naruto…Tick…Tock"_

Naruto heard the voice and quickly ran out of the woods he looked around and only saw adults look at him with a bit of a confused look on his face. He started a dead sprint towards the Hokage tower maybe the old man could be enough to prove the Fox wrong. He rushed up to the secretary at the front desk her distaste for Naruto on her face as he looked her dead in the eye.

"Hey I need to see the Hokage"

"I am sorry but the Hokage is in a meeting with the civilian council they will be working far into the evening and are not to be disturbed".

"Come on this is an emergency!"

"Look you brat beat it the Hokage has no time for scum like you!"

"_Tick Tock Tick Tock"_

Naruto felt a cold chill crawl up his back if he could not use the old man then…Who? Naruto bolted out of the main office of the Hokage and ran it felt as though he ran through out the entire village he looked at everyone and saw the same eyes the same cruel eyes judging him. The day pass much like this he went back to the Hokage's Tower hoping that the meeting finished early, but to no avail. The sun was getting lower and slowly the fox was slowing down the constant reminders drawing out each tick and tock. He could not bring himself to move any further his legs burned no one in the village seemed to look at him with any kindness only the ninja families looked at him with indifference. The people were already going in their homes getting for their dinners Naruto fell to his knees tears welling up in his eyes.

"Why? *sniff* is there really no one?"

"_would you like to call it quits no shame in bowing out grace-"_

"Hey kid are you okay?"

Naruto rubbed the tears from his eyes at looked to see a young teenage girl carrying her groceries. She kneeled down and looked at Naruto her eyes looking into his.

"Come on don't worry kid here come with me I help my dad with his ramen stand so let me get you some food and we can talk how about it?"

"Yea*sniff* sure"

"All right come on it's not that far here take my hand. Don't want us to get separated"

Naruto felt the warmth of her hand as he looked up at her and her warm smile and for once felt like he was welcomed. They walked down a bit until they stopped by a stand which read Ichiraku Ramen.

"Dad I am back with the groceries and I brought a guest"

Naruto looked at the stand as the girl went around the counter and started to put on a apron along with a bandana.

"Ayame did you remember to get enough flour last time we had to close early because I did not have enough noodles".

A man in his fifties walked out what appeared to be a backroom with a white hat on along with his sleeves rolled up.

"Jeez you would think I did not know any better and to answer your question yes I bought enough flour to make enough noodles to last us for three days"

Naruto watched as the man began to pull the flour out and start to make noodles until the man noticed the blonde hair boy sitting at the counter.

"Oh you must the guest Ayame must have talking about name's Teuchi"

"But you can call him gramps everybody else does hehe"

"I AM NOT THAT OLD!…I am just a bit delicate"

"So that is why you threw your back out the last time you tired to lift the water jug cause you are delicate?"

Naruto watched this antic go back and forth and smiled a bit at what was happening in the little stand.

"Well I knew you would smile eventually I just wish it was not because of this old clown"

"AGAIN I AM NOT THAT OLD!"

"Yea, we heard you don't worry anyways keep yelling and you will scare the customers away".

Teuchi went back to making noodles for that evening as Naruto took a seat by the counter and watched him make the noodles. After a while Teuchi placed a bowl in front of him the tasty aroma coming off the hot soup. Naruto gazed down and saw his reflection coming off the soup his stomach growling at the aromas entering his nose.

"I am sorry but I don't have any money"

"Haha Don't worry about it's on the house this one at least"

Naruto looked at the soup and grabbed one of the chopsticks and started eating until all the soup was gone Naruto never felt this full and looked up to see the smiling faces of Teuchi and Ayame.

"Hey kid is something wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry but I never felt this accepted before"

Ayame walked around the counter and placed her arms around Naruto his sobs echoing throughout the stand.

"Shh shh it's okay don't worry you just let it out okay"

Naruto looked at the old man his eyes filled with pity not hate and the girl her face calm almost with a caring nature about it. He did not want that moment to end he looked out to see the last bit of the sun fade away under the horizon. Naruto closed his eyes and found himself back before the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"_Time's up kid this time you will know what it's like to be put into a cage"_

He watched as the red chakra moved over through the bars and start to surround Naruto and slowly start to envelope him. He could feel the anger in the Kyuubi's chakra start to enter his body yet all he could think about was of old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. Naruto could still feel the warmth of her hug it clung to him tightly when all of a sudden he returned back to the stand with Ayame and Teuchi looking at him just like had a few seconds ago.

"See all better"

"_What the hell! We had a deal kid don't go back on your word"_

Naruto wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and looked back at Ayame.

"Excuse me but do you guys have a restroom that I can use?"

"Yea it's in the back on the right you can't miss it"

"Thanks"

Naruto went to the back and found the restroom and he stared into the mirror and saw only his reflection.

"_We had a deal and if I am correct you were not able to get to the Hokage now were you"_

"Yea we had a deal but the thing is I think I found someone who actually cares besides old man Hokage".

"_What you mean the girl and the old man? Ha your funny kid". _

"Maybe you might find it foolish but, I am willing to risk everything because of them".

Slowly the voice of the Kyuubi recede back into his mind and he looked into the mirror and saw his eyes change into the Kyuubi's then back into the blue that made his eyes. A smile stretched out across his face and for once he felt strong truly strong maybe because he outwit the fox or because someone else besides the Hokage saw him for once as a person. CRASH.

"HEY IF YOU BREAK ANYTHING ELSE I AM TOSSING YOU ALL OUT!"


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto left the restroom and peeked around the corner and same a group of four men they were stumbling around and had a flushed color on their faces.

"Oi Neechan why don't you serve us some sake or whatever this place has hmm?"

"If you want something to drink look somewhere else we don't serve liquor or sake here"

Ayame crossed her arms and looked at the four of them she would not admit it but she was worried even in a ninja village most often some things could get out of control.

"Huh No sake why don't you sell sake?"

"Simple cause I don't want drunks and idiots like you four damaging my stand"

Teuchi got up from the small stepping stool he was using as a chair to look at the young men in his stand. Ayame walked around the counter carrying a broom and started to sweep up the broken bowl on the ground.

"Come on Neechan I am sure you could show us a good time huh since you don't have sake"

"I suggest you leave right now before I call the Konoha police force"

The men moved closer to Ayame one of them place his hand on her ass letting it pass over her uniform.

"HEY GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

Teuchi moved around the counter and was punched in the gut an other one of the men.

"Easy old man we'll take good care of her hehe"

Naruto quickly ran out and jump on top of the counter and lunged at the man who had hit Teuchi punching him in the jaw as he went flying out of the stand taking the man outside. The other three quickly came out and saw their friend laying on the ground but was slowly getting back up.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL HIT ME!"

"IT WAS ME YOU PIECE OF TRASH!"

"Hm? Hey guys you know who that kid is right?"

The group start to piece why the boy was so familiar and realized who he was and what fun they could have with the boy.

"Hey guys instead of drinking how about we teach this kid his place at the feet of his betters".

Naruto needed a way out he looked behind him and saw Hokage Mountain the place he train would be the best place to lose them at least give Ayame time to call the police force. He turned and started run and looked back as the four of the men ran after him. He knew that he would have to take the path instead of the stairs if he wanted to keep the men behind him. He turned his head and looked back and saw that two of the men had gone missing. He turned the corner and saw the two that went missing run out of the alley.

"GET OVER HERE YOU BRAT!"

Naruto turned and ran back nearly missing the other two as he ran the other direction Naruto could feel himself getting a bit more tired as the chase kept going. The men seemed to have figured out he was trying to lead them to Hoakge Mountain. Nothing was working he now needed to lose them at this rate either he would be too tired to run or he could stop and fight with what strength he had left. They had to been running for at least for five minutes and the commotion and noise had to at least attracted the attention of someone. He also did not have much time left if he kept going the way he was going he would reach a dead end and the men were catching up to him only spiriting into the alleys to cut him off from making any turns away from the path they were going.

He could see the end coming up quickly and the last turn he could make before being trapped no one was there as he started to make the turn he hit his face get hit from something in the alley his body went flying to the side as he skidded across the ground.

"Heh too bad maybe if you were not so weak then you might be able to do something".

Naruto got up and stood before the four men his back towards the wall now he had no choice he had to fight. One of the men pulled out a small knife the blade glinting with the light coming from the lamps above them. Naruto gazed at them yet the only thing he could think about was Ayame and Teuchi and if they were okay.

"_You are thinking about those two when you should be more worried about yourself this why you humans are weak"_

"I thought I told you I don't care if this makes me weak"

"_Now who is lying to themselves"_

"I am not lying to myself"

"_Are you sure? What happened to getting stronger?"_

"I will be stronger"

"_Then forget about them they will not help you in anyway"_

"No"

"_Why what do you have to gain?"_

"Nothing"

"_Then answer me WHY!"_

"Cause… I want to save them I am willing to die for them cause I need prove to them that their belief in me is not for nothing"

Naruto looked as the man with the knife moved closer the other three blocking the exit and making sure no one was going to see what was going to happen.

"I also want to prove to myself that I am worth something more than people make me out to be"

The knife was moving closer the shadow of the man was nearly covering him. Then the man stopped moving his hand shaking as the boy's hand was slowly covered by a red mist like substance slowly extending itself until what appeared in the boys hand was a massive long sword. Naruto gazed down and grabbed hold of the handle and unsheathe the sword. Naruto looked at the blade and saw the blade covered by the same red mist that had formed it and then he looked back at the man before him who simply stood there gripping the knife.

Naruto ran at the man fear and excitement mixing and mingling inside him. Naruto could hear the man's breathing after closing distance and saw the knife flash in the light as the man brought his arms together to shield himself from the strike. Naruto switch the sword's position to strike him with the flat of the blade and sent him flying into the wooden fence. The three men standing guard looked at the boy with fear as his eyes shown in the light with a murderous crimson red.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and I refuse to die"

The men began to run their screams echoing in the evening air as the lone boy stood there with the sword in hand. His shadow came over the unconscious man he could his hand raise the blade over the place where the man's heart was.

"_Do it"_

"Why"

"_Why not?"_

"Cause it's wrong"

"_Cause you're afraid of becoming strong?"_

"I am not afraid"

"_Then prove me wrong"_

Naruto lowered the sword his hand trembling he watched the man slowly breathe unsettling the dust by his face. Finally he slammed the blade into the ground piercing the ground as he collapsed next to the blade his hands wrapping themselves around himself.

"_Weak"_

"Then why help me?"

"_Listen close boy and listen well that is the last time you will touch that blade"_

Naruto watched as the sword was taken back with the red mist and sat there with the unconscious man eventually he heard footsteps and saw the symbol of the Konoha Police Force. The flak jackets soon surrounded the scene as the man was taken by med ninja to the Konoha hospital. One of the men came forward and knelt down by Naurto his stern face looking into Naruto's empty gaze. Naruto lifted his head up a bit and looked past the man towards the statue of the fourth Hokage before darkness over took him.

"Lord Fugaku what should we do with the boy?"

"The Hokage will want to see that he is secure and within the safety of either Anbu or a squad of his choosing for now we will take him to the hospital to be checked out".

"Yes Lord Fugaku"

The ninja lifted Naruto's still body and carried him off in the direction of the hospital leaving his superior behind to deal with the men they had rounded up after their attempted escape.

"Lord Fugaku what about the prisoners?"

"I will deal with them personally".

His eyes changing from the black spheres to the sharingan as he slowly made his way towards the men which each step making them realize who the man was before them.

"Fu…Fugaku Uchiha!"

"Don't worry no one will hear you scream".

The monitor showed Naruto's heart rate as a steady IV drip of pain killers entered his system. There standing by his bedside stood a lone old man his hands resting behind him as he looked almost desponded at Naruto's condition. The medics said nothing was physically wrong with him and that they had nothing to explain his condition. All he could do was watch and pray that Naruto did not come to realize what he had imprisoned inside himself.

"Miss we can't let you inside"

Sarutobi turned his head in time to watch a young girl burst into the room followed by an older gentlemen wearing a apron and a cooks hat. The young quickly glanced at the boy lying in the bed before noticing the other man in the room. Her hand was raised slightly as though she was about to scold the old man until her eyes passed over the symbol of the hokage imprinted on a white hat. Slowly she lowered her hand and proceed to bow slightly only to be stopped by the man as a grin passed over his face.

"Please that is completely unnecessary I take it you are the family that reported the incident?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage but how did you know we did not even give our names to the police force?"

"Other than the description I was given I was also told that the police force got an ear full from a young girl about saving Naruto".

Ayame blushed a bit embarrassed by her actions towards the police force and the hokage. After a brief moment her eyes came to rest on Naruto and watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath. The hokage proceed to talk to the medics and arranged for Ayame and Teuchi to be permitted to stay. When he looked notice that Ayame had taken a sit with Teuchi by Naruto's side while holding his hand. The hokage watched as Ayame leaned close her lips a few inches away from his ear.

"Please Naruto wake up".

Naruto found himself within the same sewer that he was in before and was back before the cage. He could see movement within the cage and caught the sight of the blade he was using being swung around.

"_What do you want?"_

"What do you expect I won so you have to help me"

"_No"_

"What! WHY NOT!"

"_You really think someone like me would hold up that bargain if I lost?"_

"Then how do you explain how that sword came to me when I needed it the most"

"_Simple you die then I die that's all there is to it"_

"So what you did it to save your stupid hide"

Naruto could feel the Kyuubi's eyes watching him as the footsteps behind the cage drew closer into the light.

"_It was so that I did not die in this piece of trash that you call a body"._

There stood a man wrapped in a blood red kimono with the blade resting on his shoulder. The only thing that the Kyuubi kept fro his previous form was his eyes and his voice. His hair carried the same crimson hue that his fur possessed his hands were covered by black gloves that continuously gripped and released their hold on the sword. His face was quite thin and his height was a bit imposing yet he would fit among a crowd if he wanted to.

"_Like I said Naruto you will never hold this sword and I will never give you my power"._

"Then I will take it from you"

"_What you think you can take what's rightfully mine and lets not forget it was my power that stopped those men not you!"_

"I refuse to accept that fate, your power is mine and I will not leave until I get it"

"_Then come boy come try and take what you can't have"_

Naruto walked past the bars as the robed man walked slowly back towards the darkness the blade resting on his shoulder slowly being moved to rest on his back. Naruto could hardly see the man as the darkness overtook his hand shifting the blade to rest behind himself as the man vanished.

"_Hehe you're mine now"_

Naruto saw as from the darkness two large eyes pierced the blackness his form quickly dropped down as the fox sent his tails flying back towards the bars. Naruto looked on in horror as his only escape was quickly covered by the Kyuubi. The laughing grew and reverberated throughout the cage the massive fox emerging from where the man disappeared.

"_What hope did you have of beating me you don't even know how to fight"._

"You know your pretty funny".

"_Oh why is that?"_

"You mentioned hope that is a pretty human quality are you sure you were not one before".

The only thing Naruto saw was the Kyuubi's massive paw come crashing down and inclosing him in what felt like a death grip. Naruto looked up and saw the massive jaws of the fox no more than a inch away from him. The hot breath passing over him as the jaws quivered ever so slightly threatening to open and devour him.

"_I SHOULD DEVOUR YOU FOR WHAT YOU SAID!"_

The fox loosed his grip somewhat as Naruto was raised eye level with the Kyuubi and saw the malice that played in the Kyuubi's eyes.

"_No for that comment something special is deserved and I think I know what"_

The Kyuubi took his free paw and wrapped it around the other and gazed deeply into Naruto's eyes. Naruto fidgeted yet the fox held him in place suddenly deep within the Kyuubi's eyes Naruto saw himself as a little boy crying and suddenly all the emotions that he yet at that moment came rushing back. The voices coming from the villagers that day echoed within his mind and then the feeling of being alone came as he looked around and saw no one within the darkness. The tears came rushing down his face as he felt as though something was being taken from him by the villagers and that they had secreted it among themselves while shutting him out. Then he felt a hand grab his shoulder as he turned back and saw Ayame standing there with Teuchi and the Hokage.

"Hey kid don't worry were right here with you"

"Ayame? I thought I was alone?"

"Hehe you think we will leave you alone sorry but you stuck with us for life"

"But…"

Ayame closed her arms around Naruto and he felt what he had felt before the warmth that had shrouded him before.

"Sorry no but's sad to say the least but I think your stuck with me and my pops"

Naruto smiled and suddenly the voices stopped all he could feel around himself was the warmth. He blinked and suddenly he was back on the ground outside of the cage the bars unblocked by the tails and the man before him instead of the fox.

"I thought you were going to do something"

"_I was but then something happened"_

"What"

"_I felt what you had felt that warmth it had spread into myself"_

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi his back resting against the bars the sword no where to be seen and of all the times he met the Kyuubi never had he seemed so despondent.

"So what happens now are you going to tear me apart again?"

"_No for now I will let you off huh seems like someone is waiting for you"_

A voice seemed to echo from down the tunnel which sound like Ayame. Naruto rose up and looked back at the Kyuubi then back towards the tunnel. He started to make his way back but stopped and looked back at the man leaning against the bar.

"If you felt the warmth does that mean you also felt the loneliness?"

"_Would you like to feel it again and see if I cry?"_

Naruto started making his way back not wanting to see the Kyuubi back up his threat yet part of him felt unsure about what had happened. Naruto opened his eyes to light coming from the room he began to sit only to find Ayame fast asleep by his bed side. Naruto slowly moved out from underneath the covers gently stepping out of the bed and moved towards the chair his clothes laid out neatly on the seat. Naruto left after a few moments but, not before saying good bye to the sleeping Ayame. The staff at the hospital were no different from the people outside it's walls their glares were just more subtle and the lies more discreet.

Outside was warmer than the cold hospital room they had placed him inside. Thankfully no one seemed to be around at the moment he made his way until he reached the playground there he spotted a few people. As he got closer there seemed to be only one adult but he was fast asleep on a tree branch. He slowed his pace down and looked at a few of the kids one was following the example of the man and was sleeping on a grassy part of the playground. Another was busy eating a bad of potato chips and sat close by the kid who was sleeping. Just before he could look at one of the other kids someone ran into him and he was lying flat on his bad he started to look up and saw a girl with bright pink hair.

"Oh I am sorry I did not mean to run into you"

"It's okay I am fine how about you"

"I'm okay"

A girl came running and stopped by the girl with pinkish hair.

"Hey Sakura you okay you did not hurt this guy with your massive forehead did you"

"HEY SHUT IT INO-PIG!"

"Make me"

The boy who was sleeping looked in their direction his hair having a leaf lodged in it.

"Hey what with all the noise some of us are trying to sleep here"

"Well Shikamaru don't you think you picked a pretty bad spot this is a playground"

"Yea I know Choji but my mom wants me to make friends and it sound very tiring already".

The blonde girl walked up to the two boys with her hand placed behind her head.

"Sorry for waking you up but you know Shikamaru if you actually tired I think you might not really care how tiring it is".

"I don't really what to put any thought into it right now".

Shikamaru looked around and saw the spiky blonde kid who bumped into Sakura his face with a look of confusion at the current situation.

"So what's your name I haven't seen you before".

"Hmm who me well I am Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you"

"Thanks"

"What for?"

"That way if my mom asks I can say I made you as a friend"

Ino walked over and looked down at Shikamaru his eyes already tiring to go back to sleep.

"I don't think is what she mean't by making friends Shikamaru at least get to know the guy".

"Fine man this is such a drag"

Naruto stood there as Shikamaru stood up as he removed the leaf that was stuck in his hair. A part of Naruto felt confused about him wanting to be friends with him. His excitement slowly crept a smile on his face. However his eyes kept looking back at the girl with pink hair and her green eyes that seemed to be vibrant and strong.

"Sorry I am Shikamaru this here is Choji the girl with the blonde hair is Ino and the girl next to her is Sakura".

"Hi it is nice to meet you all"

"So are you new here or something can't say I have seen you around the playground or anywhere else.

"No I was born here it's just that I keep very busy up on Hokage mountain".

The blonde walked up to Naruto and examined him from head to toe and gave a bit of a disappointed look on her face.

"Hm you don't look too strong as a matter a fact maybe on the weak side"

"Like your one to talk Ino I hear you are still doing girl push ups Tenten is already doing normal push ups".

"Yeah but Tenten is an amazon you don't expect me to turn out like that".

"Ino if you want to become a strong kunoichi you need to become stronger and what about you Naruto are you going to become a ninja?"

"I don't know I never thought about become a ninja I just knew I needed to become strong"

Sakura walked over and stared into Naruto's eyes trying to see what the blonde hair boy was hiding deep in those eyes.

"Hm… Why do you need to be strong Naruto? Is there someone you want to protect?"

"Someone…to…protect…?"

"I want to protect someone cause their precious to me how about you"

Naruto could feel his heart beating inside his chest his eyes never wanting to leave Sakura's eyes. He felt nervous around her yet it was not because of fear, but because he liked her.

"_You have got to be kidding me she is weak"_

Naruto quickly snapped back to attention and looked at the group all them eager for his response. He gazed up at the Hokage Mountain the Fourth's face forever engraved in stone.

"I want to become strong so people who think I am worthless, people who think I will never be anybody, to see that I am more than what they saw and I will become someone who surpasses the Hokage".

"Well that sounds like a good goal to reach".

"Come on Shikamaru you can't really surpass the Hokage, Naruto that is just impossible".

"Sakura someone will need to surpass the Hokage cause one day we will need someone to be strong enough to lead and protect the village".

"But I don't it will be someone like Naruto"

"Why not Sakura?"

"Cause your weak"

Naruto felt helpless and part of him knew that what Sakura said was true the way he was right now how could he expect anyone to follow him.

"Then I will become strong"

"It won't be that simple the Hokage had to train till he was better than anyone else"

"Then I will be better than anyone else I refuse to believe that this is all I can be".

Naruto ran off towards the mountain even as Sakura called to him the blood rushing inside him only pushed him forward he could feel a strength coming from somewhere deep inside him.

"_You think you can prove them wrong?"_

"I proved you wrong didn't I"

"_Hehe fine I will tag along with this only to see how this ends"_

Naruto kept running he did not stop even as people yelled at him even as his eyes changed to the foxes eyes even as all the fear in changed with him and made him into something more than what he was before. When he reached the top he looked out over the edge at the people and stopped near the edge.

"I WILL BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE"

Naurto heard his voice echo across the wind his face not with a smile but with a look of determination that showed a hidden strength that not even Naruto knew he had.

"That is a pretty bold statement you think you can back that up".

Naruto looked around for where that voice came from and saw a few feet away from him a young man his black hair tied behind his head and as he looked at the man he saw his face devoid of any sign of emotion.

"Sorry I could not help hearing you proclaim yourself the next Hokage my name is Itachi Uchiha".


End file.
